


The Perks Of Being A Wallflower

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Community: spnkink_meme, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Shotgunning, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J3, After Vegascon I need some J3. All three together. Or two with one J watching or watching and directing other two, don't care who does what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks Of Being A Wallflower

Jeff lounges in a chair in the corner of the room with his legs kicked out in front of him and crossed at the ankles, his body blissfully warm and sated on this beautiful morning. His eyes twinkle, chest rising and falling with every deep breath he takes, and he’s feeling pretty damn good. Breakfast can wait; the boys are playful this morning, and he’s really enjoying watching them. 

Jeff takes a drag off the blunt pinched between his fingers, breathing in the taste smoothly and holding it in, enjoying the buzz as he breathes, exhaling in a soft puff. He sits, tranquil and peaceful as he jerks off lazily, his thick cock loosely wrapped in his fist. His beautiful boys are on the bed, playing sixty nine. 

Jared licks up and down the length of Jensen’s dick while his lover returns the affection and plays with his hole. Jensen’s fingers thrust in and out of Jared’s used hole, slicking through warm cum and lube from when Jeff made love to him earlier when they first awoke. 

When Jensen brushes his fingers over the little sweet spot it makes Jared’s hips buck and the younger man moans. The vibrations tickle down Jensen’s dick, making him gasp as a shot of pleasure rushes through him. Jensen gets a handful of Jared’s hair and forces his head down, making him take his whole length. Jared loves it, sucking on his lover's dick like it’s a sweet treat.

The soft glow of the light cascades over their bodies bathes them in warm amber hues. Jeff is certain they have never looked more beautiful. He stops their play with a whistle and they slide off the bed and crawl towards him, beautiful, obedient boys that they are. He takes a hit off the blunt before leaning forward and ghosting his lips over Jared’s, exhaling softly while his boy inhales. 

Jared’s body tingles with the buzz, eyes hooded and limbs loose. He grins dopily as Jeff takes another hit; Jeff then gives the same affection to Jensen, his lips barely pressing against Jensen’s as he exhales the smoke, and the boy breathes it in and exhales a quiet, “Mmm, Daddy.”

Jeff sets the blunt in the ashtray and then he pulls his boys to him, and they end up in a passionate three-way kiss. Jared bites Jeff’s lips and Jensen sucks, both eager for another round in bed. When Jeff breaks the kiss, Jared begs, “Come play with us, Daddy. Want you to fuck Jensen while I suck him off. Then we can tie him up and spank him, and only if he’s a good boy, we will let him come.” 

Jensen shivers, lips slightly parted and pink tongue peeking out. He likes Jared’s plan for the next round and judging by the way Jeff’s lips curl up, lazy and slow, eyes dark with the promise of more naughtiness, his lover is on board for more kinky fun. 

The next night they are together again, and maybe it was stupid to get so worked up over a little kissing, but he could not help the way his body was responding to every soft, sweet peck. All three of them were on the couch, tangled up in hugging limbs, kissing and touching and enjoying a moment of loving intimately. Breathe hitching, trembling, Jensen leans over Jared, leaning forward to kiss Jeff. The kiss was sweet but hot; Jeff growled into the depths of Jensen’s mouth, his heart soaring in his chest. Jared watched for a moment, noticing Jensen wasn’t even soft, but aching hard, the stocky flesh throbbing to the touch. 

Moaning, he joins in on the conjoined kiss, all three men ending up in a three- way lip-lock. Jared’s tongue chased after Jeff’s, while Jeff’s caressed Jensen's. Jensen palmed Jeff’s cock through his jeans as Jared kissed Jeff intensely. 

All three men shared the hot, searing kiss as their hearts raced within their chests, but Jared and Jeff had wondering hands that sought play between Jensen's legs. Jared's hand wraps around his cock tight, stroking and Jensen's hips buck, while Jeff fondles his balls, rolling them gently in his big palm. 

Seconds later, Jeff moved to steal Jensen’s mouth in a sudden kiss as Jared pushed him closer to the edge; Jensen palmed Jeff’s face as he licked his way into Jeff's mouth, moaning as Jared kept fucking into him, driving him closer to his climax. Jensen tensed, his balls drawing up as a shudder trembled down his spine. 

Between Jared stroking him and Jeff kissing him, Jensen is forced to the edge of coming in the snap of a finger. He moans, his body tenses, and seconds later his cock jerked and he whimpered into Jeff’s mouth as he spilled hot and sticky into Jared’s hand. Jensen whimpered as his orgasm crashed over him, his body jerking with every intense aftershock. He was shuddering and gasping, making the sweetest sounds as Jeff kissed him softly and Jared stroked him through the rippling aftershocks. 

Jared finally ceased his touching, and Jensen collapse into Jeff's arms, held tightly by his beloved lover. Jared smirks and nuzzles Jensen's cheek, and Jeff smiles brightly as his boys' share a honey-sweet kiss. 

A few nights later the boys where at play again. 

As the seconds passed sweat broke out on Jensen’s body, and Jeff tracked the movement of a beading droplet as it trickled down the bare, freckled spine. He couldn’t stifle a rougher, guttural moan as his cock throbbed within his jeans, flesh swelling heavier with every grind of the boy’s hips. Jeff could feel a spurt of pre-come bleed onto his boxers as he palmed himself. 

Jared beckoned him over, having heard Jeff’s needy noises; Jeff was out of the chair in an instant. Jared sneaked a kiss from Jeff, carnal and dirty, sucking on tongue. Jensen watched the two men kiss, his cock growing harder as Jared licked at Jeff’s lips. When Jared broke the embrace, Jeff's lips were almost kiss-swollen.

As Jeff watched with a heated gaze, Jared quickened his pace tenfold and bounced Jensen on his lap franticly; he rapidly rammed into Jensen, making him moan and grunt with every thrust. Jared had no rhythm, he was just thrusting in and out of Jensen with breakneck speed, eager for his orgasm as Jensen rutted on his lap. He slammed Jensen with a sharp grind of his hips, punching the air out of Jensen’s lungs with each counter-thrust. Jeff could not help but palm his cock through his jeans, he was so hard it hurt. 

Jensen was encouraging Jared to go faster, moaning passionately as he thrived off the pleasure his body was immured in. With every pounding stroke, Jared dug his nails deeper into Jensen’s skin, feeling the anal walls clenching around him, a simmering tightness to a boiling point. 

He snapped his hips upward with a sharper pace and he had found Jensen’s sweet-spot; he ground ruthlessly, hearing his boyfriend moan with a lustful tone every time he rutted inside. Jensen orgasm was rushing up on him; he moaned loudly as Jared drove his hips harder and faster. Jared came mere seconds later, holding Jensen tight in a near bone-crushing embrace. 

As Jeff pulled Jensen into a kiss, Jensen moaned and lapped at Jeff’s lips as Jared filled him with hot sticky cum, and Jared watched with a lustful glee in his eye as Jeff kisses Jensen breathless. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96718.html?thread=37143246#t37143246)


End file.
